Shadow the Hedgehog
:Dla pozostałych wersji tej postaci, znajdź Shadow the Hedgehog (ujednoznacznienie). |Zdjęcie = Shadow.png |Ataki = |Twórca = Takashi Iizuka |Opis = Shadow the Hedgehog jest Najpotężniejszą formą życia stworzoną przez Profesora Geralda Robotnika |Dubbing jap. = Kouji Yusa |Dubbing ang. = *David Humphrey (2001-2004) *Jason Griffith (2005-2010) *Kirk Thornton (2010-dziś) |Oczy = Czerwone |Wzrost = 100cm |Waga = 35 kg |Futro = Czarne z czerwonymi paskami |Skóra = Ciemno brzoskwiniowa |Lubi = *Rouge the Bat *Omegę *Marię *Sonica *Amy Rose *Metal Sonica (tylko Sonic Rivals 2) |Nielubi = * Dr. Eggmana * Metal Sonica * Shadow Androidów * Black Dooma i jego armii * Mephilesa |Zdolności = |Dubbing pl. = Grzegorz Przybył (Sonic X)}} Shadow the Hedgehog (pl. Jeż Shadow) - fikcyjna postać z serii gier Sonic the Hedgehog firmy Sega. Jest rywalem Sonica. Został stworzony laboratoryjnie przez profesora Geralda Robotnika z DNA obcej istoty zwanej Black Doom, w ramach projektu o nazwie Projekt Shadow jako „Najpotężniejsza Forma Życia” (ang. "The Ultimate Life Form") Historia Przeszłość Shadow the Hedgehog został stworzony przez profesora Geralda Robotnika na stacji kosmicznej ARK, 50 lat przed wydarzeniami z Sonic Adventure 2, w ramach Projektu: Shadow. Celem projektu było stworzenie istoty zwanej "Najpotężniejszą Formą Życia". Istota ta miała być nieśmiertelna. Gerald bowiem chciał dzięki temu uratować swoją wnuczkę Marię, która chorowała na nieuleczalną chorobę zwaną NIDS. Do stworzenia Shadowa, Gerald użył krwi Black Dooma, któremu w zamian obiecał Siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu. W końcu po długotrwałej i ciężkiej pracy Geralda i innych naukowców znajdujących się na ARK udało się stworzyć "Najpotężniejszą Formę Życia". Shadow, odkąd tylko został stworzony zaprzyjaźnił się z wnuczką stwórcy. Praktycznie razem cały czas spędzali razem na kolonii. Shadow obiecał jej, że spełni jej marzenie i zabierze ją kiedyś na ziemię. W tym czasie Gerald stworzył broń zwaną Armatą Zaćmienia (ang. Eclipse Cannon), która miała służyć ludzkości do zniszczenia Black Comet, kiedy Black Arms zaatakują. Niestety pamiętnego dnia G.U.N. wkroczyło na ARKę z rozkazu prezydenta, który uznał że Shadow jest zbyt niebezpieczny i trzeba zamknąć kolonię. Gerald i Maria próbowali ratować Shadowa. Kiedy profesor odciągnął żołnierzy G.U.N. Maria z Shadowem prawie zdołali uciec. Niestey jeden z żołnierzy pobiegł za nimi. Gdy Shadow był zdezorientowany umieściła go w kapsule kapitulacyjnej. Niestety uruchamiano ją ręcznie przez co Maria nie mogła uciec. Podczas gdy pozostało już tylko przełączyć dźwignię, żołnierz ostrzegł ją by tego nie robiła albo zacznie strzelać. Maria chwilę się zastanawiała, ale decyzja była niezmienna. Zanim jednak przeciągnęła dźwignię zwróciła się do Shadowa, że zawsze będzie jego przyjacielem nie ważne co się stanie. Tuż po przełożeniu dźwigni żołnierz strzelił do dziewczyny. Shadow z rozpaczą oglądał postrzelenie swojej przyjaciółki. Maria leżąc i umierając powiedziała jeżowi, żeby obiecał jej, że będzie chronił Ziemię oraz że będzie musiał się tam udać bez niej. To były jej ostatnie słowa, a gdy zamknęła oczy kapsuła wystrzeliła w powierzchnię Ziemi. Pojmany Gerald, gdy usłyszał na liście martwych imię swojej wnuczki wpadł w szał i pragnął zemsty. W swoich ostatnich dniach wprowadził do mózgu Shadowa informacje, o tym by zdobył Szmaragdy Chaosu i użył Armaty Zaćmienia do zemsty na ludzkości za odebranie im Marii, kiedy tylko zostanie wybudzony. Po za tym profesor prowadził jeszcze pamiętnik, w którym dokładnie opisał co się stało na Arce oraz jak Ziemia ma być zniszczona. Sonic Adventure 2 Po latach, które przeżył w hibernacji Shadow zostaje obudzony przez wnuka Geralda, Dr. Eggmana. Po obudzeniu przysięga mu służbę oraz proponuje by zdobyć Szmaragdy Chaosu, by za pomocą Armaty Zaćmienia szantarzować ludzkośc, dzięki czemu bedzie mu służyła. Dołącza do ich "grona" Rouge the Bat (która tak naprawdę była agentką G.U.N.). Razem zdobyli wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu napotykając się często na Team Sonic. Dopiero po umieszczieniu wszystkich Szmaragdów Chaosu w armacie, wyłania się na jaw prawdziwy cel Shadowa - zniszczyć Ziemię. Pojawia się licznik, który odmierza czas do zderzenia Arki z Ziemią. Siła zniszczenia bylaby wystarczająco duża, by zniszczyć planetę oraz osoby przbywające na Arce. Sonic i przyjaciele (w tym Eggman) próbują powstrzymać zderzenie za pomocą Głównego Szmaragdu, który może "wyłączyć" moc szmaragdów. Shadow początkowo chce, aby Ziemia została zniszczona, lecz po rozmowie z Chrisem (który nieumyślnie przypomniał mu marzenie Marii) zmienia zdanie i pomaga Team Sonic uratować planetę. Kiedy wydaje się, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem, okazuje się że Gerald dopilnował by wszystko szło po jego myśli i protyp Najsilniejszej Formy Życia - Biolizard używa kontroli chaosu, by przenieść się na czubek ARKi i pociągnąć ją w stronę Ziemi, by ta zderzyła się z nią. Sonic i Shadow zmieniają się w swoje super formy i walczą z prototypem, który pod wpływem kontroli chaosu wyewoulował w Finalhazarda. Shadow, by spełnić marzenie Marii postanawia użyć całej swojej mocy (zdejmując pierścienie na rękach i nogach, które kontrolowały zużycie mocy). Niestety wyczerpanie całych pokładów mocy na wielką kontrolę chaosu sprawia, że Shadow stracił całe siły i spadł w przestrzeń kosmiczną zostawiając po sobie jedynie pierścień. Mimo to, że wiedział że to jego koniec był szczęśliwy, ponieważ spełnił marzenie Marii. Sonic Heroes Po katastrofie Shadowa znajduje Rouge. Ten okazuje się mieć amnezję. Razem z nią i Omegą zakładają Team Dark, i postanawiają odnaleźć Eggmana. Kiedy im się to udaje, dowiadują się, że doktor stworzył wiele androidów, kopii Shadowa. Ostatecznie, gdy Metal Sonic zmienia się w Metal Overlord, Shadow razem z resztą drużyn stara się go pokonać. Pojawia się ostatni raz, kiedy Omega trzyma pokonanego Metal Sonica. Shadow The Hedgehog Shadow znowu ma amnezje tylko ze nie wie kim tak naprawde jest i zastanawia sie nad sensem jego zycia. Niespodziewanie na Westopolis atakuja Black Arms ale Shadowa to nie obchodzi. Black Doom daje Shadowowi zadanie aby znalesc Szmaragdy Chaosu i to moze pomoc mu przywrocic pamiec. Sonic i jego przyjaciele chca powstrzymac Black Arms przed ich inwazja. Kiedy Shadow dowiaduje sie prawdy czym tak naprawde sa Black Arms to jako jedyny (Sonic i pozostali zostaja sparalizowani gazem w Black Comet) stawia czolo z Black Doomem Ostatecznie pokonuje Black Dooma i niszczy Black Comet za pomoca Eclipse Cannon. Shadow postanawia ze zapomni o swojej przeszlosci i to raz na zawsze. Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 Shadow zostaje tajnym, rzadowym agentemw G.U.N i pracuje dla ochrony ludzi przed kazdym zagrozeniem. Kiedy Shadow i Rouge sa na miejscu spotkania w Kigdom Valley, podczas zasacki Eggmana uwalniaja Mephilesa ktory ma spore rachunki z Shadowem. Za to zrobil z nim Shadow w przeszlosci (ktorej Shadow nie pamieta) wysyla go przyszlosc gdzie caly swiat jest w chaosie. Spotyka Sonica, Tailsa i Knucklesa i razem probuja znalesc 2 Szmaragdy Chaosu aby wspolnie z Soniciem wywolac kontrole chaosu. Kiedy to sie udaje wszyscy uciekaja do terazniejszosci lecz Shadow postanawia jakos powstrzymac Mephilesa. Podczas malej potyczki z Mephilesem, Shadow ostatecznie przegrywa lecz do pomocy w ostatniej chwili przybywa Omega ktory ratuje mu zycie. Mephiles ucieka a Shadow nie moze do tego dopuscic co Mephiles zrobil z przyszloscia. Od tej chwili calej druzyny Dark jest misja powstrzymania Mephilesa. Shadow spotyka pozniej Sonica ktory nie radzi sobie z Silverem wiec Shadow postanawia mu pomoc. Po krotkiej walce z Silverem (ktora konczy sie na jego korzysc) proponuje Silverowi pokazac kim tak naprawde jest Mephiles i cofa sie z nim 10 lat wstecz. Shadow wiezi Mephilesa w Berle Ciemnosci i wraca do przeszlosci. Postanawia to samo powtorzyc i odnajduje Mephilesa w Dusty Desert. Shadowowi nie udaje sie go uwiezic w Berle Ciemnosci co uwalnia swoja moc i niszczy wszystkie klony w tym samego Mephilesa. Nieco pozniej Shadow i jego druzyna teleportuje sie przez Solarisa do Konca Swiata. Spotyka tam Silvera i przyjaciol Sonica oraz Eggmana i Ksiezniczke Elise i martwego Sonica. Shadow ma zal do Sonica i pozostali sa zamuceni ta wiadomoscia. Kiedy wszyscy tarca nadzieje na powstrzymanie Solarisa, Elise wyczuwa dusze Sonica. Wszyscy postanawiaja zdobyc Szmaragdy Chaosu i ozywic Sonica. Udaje sie to. Sonic powrocil do zycia jako Super Sonic i dal Shadowowi i Silverowi swoja moc aby osiagnac Super Forme. Wszyscy w troje pokonuja Solarisa i wszyscy w tym ich przyjaciele wracaja do terazniejszosci. Reszta przyszloci Shadowa jest nie znana ale prawdopodobnie Shadow wciaz bedzie walczyl po stronie ludzi i nie pozwoli na to aby cos stalo sie wszyskim istotom na swiecie. Relacje Przyjaciele * Sonic the Hedgehog (sprzymierzeniec i rywal) * Rouge the Bat * E-123 Omega * Maria Robotnik * Gerald Robotnik * Tails * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Silver the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat * Vector the Crocodile * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy Bee Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman * Biolizard * Metal Sonic * Black Doom * Black Arms * Shadow Androids * Mephiles the Dark * Iblis * Solaris Cytaty Galeria Tematy muzyczne * Sonic Adventure 2: Throw It All Away - Everet Bradley * Sonic Heroes: This Machine - Julien-K (temat całego Team Dark) * Shadow the Hedgehog: ** I Am... All of Me - Crush 40 ** Almost Dead - Powerman 5000 ** Waking Up - Julien-K ** Chosen One - A2 ** All Hail Shadow - Magna-Fi ** Never Turn Back - Crush 40 ** Who I am - Magma-Fi * Sonic the Hedgehog: All Hail Shadow (remix) - Crush 40 Kategoria:Jeże Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Projekt Shadow Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Postacie